projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Future Rexy
This article is about the character from the future. For the character of the present, see Rexy. Godzilla Gojira Grandpa Gojira |hobby=Time travel |enemy=Keizer |first=Episode 2: "Video Games" |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal=2013 Bandai America Godzilla Millennium }} Future Rexy is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]]. He is the son of Godzilla from an alternate future. It should be noted that Rexy and Future Rexy . It is currently being debated if Future Rexy will return to ProjectGodzilla X because of multiverse theory. Overview Character Concept Future Rexy's personality is Godzilla's original personality concept before the final touch was added: a gruff-sound tough-guy monster. Part of the inspiration for his character as well as his name came from Future Trunks, a character from Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Future Rexy is a seemingly young green/charcoal-colored Godzillasaurus. Personality Future Rexy is very cautious and serious, unlike his younger counterpart. Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Rexy is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably would not (although he is usually right in the long term). History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 2 Future Rexy makes his debut arriving in a certain time period on Monster Island in his CARDIS, declaring to look for his father. Episode 6 Rexy arrives in his CARDIS in the year 1985 at the beginning of the episode. He meets a younger version of his uncle George who is a very famous singer before running back to his CARDIS to escape to another unknown time period. Episode 7 At the end of the episode, Godzilla and Rexy are watching Doctor Who, when Future Rexy appears, revealing to Godzilla to be his son from the future. Episode 8 The episode picks up where Episode 7 left off, with Future Rexy explaining to Godzilla the horrible future that awaits Monster Island as well as the entire planet. Godzilla and Rexy promise to train after hearing about this. Godzilla and Rexy watch Monsters in Training by Monster Island Buddies to help with their training. Future Rexy enters and scolds then, telling them they have to do work to train. Abilities and Techniques Future Rexy, being an irradiated dinosaur, possesses radioactivity. Future Rexy's abilities and techniques were never seen in the original ProjectGodzilla. Age Future Rexy, in Episode 8 of the original ProjectGodzilla, claims to come from the year 2513. This claim has formed a plothole within the lore of the series, as Future Rexy's physical appearance does not seem aged, and the fact that his year of origin claim is highly dubious. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Future Rexy's appearance is based off of the Godzilla suit used in Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla vs Megaguirus. *Both Future Rexy and Future Trunks are alike in the following ways ways: **Both come from an apocalyptic future. **Both are warriors from the future. **Both come to warn the main character of the grim future ahead. ***Trunks, however, returns a second time to warn about Goku Black. **Both have a alternate timeline counterpart. *Future Rexy's character is reminiscent to Future Trunks, as Future Rexy, like Future Trunks, comes from the past to warn the main character about a terrible future. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Family